Returning Nightmare
by DBtransformer
Summary: Dany gets a nightmare of when she was shot in the stomach with a arrow by the Blu Sniper. Heavy hears her cries late at night and comes to comfort her. This takes place a couple weeks after the incident Heavy/Oc


**Some cute little fluff before i slave away at the meet the child. Read it well.. i worked hard. leave a review i love to know what you guys think of my work/crap samething XD**

* * *

Heavy's slowly opened as he heard a soft sniffling sound. It was faint, so faint the large bear was surprised to find himself being awaken by it. Even so he pushed himself out of bed before walking out and into the hallway. It was dark and late at night. No one was supposed to be up, but he still heard the faint sniffling coming from the main room. The only one there was the girl. She slept on the couch in there while they were working on constructing her own room.

Slowly the large bear walked his way down the hall to the main room. Peering at the couch he saw the little kitten sitting up hugging her knees to her chest. She sniffled and rubbed her teary eyes. The large man felt his heart fall with distress. He quietly walked over to the couch and laid his hand gently on her shoulder.

She gasped and turned to look at the giant of a man. At seeing him she quickly wiped away her tears and struggled to catch her breath. "o-oh H-heavy… w-what are you doing up?"

"I could ask leetle kitten same thing." He said taking a seat next to her on the couch. She turned she stayed half turned facing him.

"Vhat wrong?" She was quiet for a moment before sighing.

"J-just a nightmare Heavy, I-I'm ok…" The large bear could tell she was just trying to look tough in front of him. Ever since their snow day incident she has always been content on proving she was tough, brave or strong. The girl even challenged him to an arm wrestling match! Heavy of course turned her down not wanting to hurt her by accident. But that's another story.

The man gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Is dat troof?"

Dany gulped and brought her knees to her chest and shook her head. She could never lie to him. She rested her hand on her stomach, right above were the scar from the arrow lay. Tears softly fell from her eyes. "S-sometimes…I-… I can still feel the pain Heavy, and… it-..It hurts like hell…"

The girl broke into a heart breaking sob. Heavy's gaze softened before he slowly reached out and scooped the girl up into his large paws. Dany was quick to hug close to him, hiding her face into the large man's shoulder. Heavy gently rubbed the girls back as he stood. She wrapped her legs around his chest and her arms around his neck to keep from falling. Not that he would ever let her fall; he kept his left arm under her rear while his right one rubbed her back in soothing motions.

She continued to cry into his shoulder, coating the fabric with fresh tears, while the bear walked back down the hallway and into his room. He closed the door behind him before walking over to his bed. Truthfully the bed could hold two of him, both weight wise and size. The only reason he got the largest bed made for 7 people was because he was the side of 5.

The large man sat on the side of the bed, resting the girl in his lap. She looked up at him with watery eyes. She sniffled and rubbed her nose and shook her head. "I'm sorry Heavy…."

The bear shook his head. "No sorry. I told kitten I vould be there for baby kitten when needed." she smiled softly at the memory of Heavy telling her that out in the barn during the blizzard.

She looked back up at Heavy, "H-Heavy… do you think I'm strong?"

The large man thought for a moment, before answering. "Yes and no…" she looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Heavy smiled softly and laid his meaty hand on her lap. "

Kitten strong like Heavy? No." Dany's face fell at hearing this; she looked away with a saddened sigh. Heavy smiled and gently lifted her chin with his fore finger. "Kitten stronger then Heavy, not in muscle. In mind and heart. Leetle kitten almost die, yet leetle kitten fight on."

She smiled at Heavy before wrapping her tiny arms around in the best she could. "Thanks Heavy, you always know how to make me feel better…" The large man smiled some and softly wrapped his arms around her, returning her hug. The two continue to hug for a while before they were interrupted by a small yawn. Heavy looked down at her with gentle eyes and watched her yawn once more and rub her eyes tiredly.

The bear smiled and lay down on the bed, taking her with him. He rested his head on the pillow as he laid her on his middle. She smiled softly and moved some so her head lay on his chest.

_'Th-thump Th-thump'_

Dany curled up happily as she listened to the large mans strong heart beat. So many times before it helped lull her to sleep when she couldn't sleep like tonight. She smiled softly as he pulled the covers up over them both. She let her eyes slowly flutter close, beginning to slowly fall asleep as the large man rubbed her back.

Heavy smiled down at the cute little girl as she slowly fell asleep. He loved when he could help her. Help her fall asleep, help her get up lifted, help her read, or with anything really. He loved the girl like she was his own daughter. He would protect her with his life if he had to, and he would. He smiled softly and he continued to gently rub her back, slowly falling asleep himself.

* * *

**The end**


End file.
